


All It Ever Should Be (Stucky Pre TFA/End of TWS)

by Hedgehog_Goulash221



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: 1940s, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky is a sweetheart, Don't do anything stupid until I get back, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, I Love You, I Remember You, Kissing, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, beaten, smol steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Goulash221/pseuds/Hedgehog_Goulash221
Summary: Steve hates going on dates and Bucky tries to make him feel better.(Pre The First Avenger and the end of The Winter Soldier)





	All It Ever Should Be (Stucky Pre TFA/End of TWS)

_**1942 • Brooklyn, New York** _

 

 •~•~•

 

Steve already wanted this night to be over. Bucky came home to their apartment, looking like he was gonna burst from excitement. He told Steve to get ready, cause they were going out tonight. He told them about these two girls, and said the girl for Steve sounded really excited. 

Steve would've been happy about that, but he always had to ask "What did you tell her about me??" 

Bucky, who was busy trying to pick an outfit to wear in their bedroom, called out "You always gotta ask??"

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled. He said "Just humor me!"

Bucky said "Only the good stuff! You know that, man, You're like a broken record!"

Only the good stuff. Again, Steve would've been happy about that, except he isn't. He knows what Bucky means by that. He blabbed to some poor girl, telling her that Steve was such a stand up guy, good listener, good heart, smart, and all that jazz. 

But that girls excited to meet someone like Bucky. Tall, strong, hard working man, that could charm the venom out of a snake. Not a shrimpy, scrawny, skeleton that can't keep a steady job, cause God made him to be a walking Petri dish with every sickness known to man.

Bucky has to hide the real Steve from all the dames he tries to pick up for his best guy, but everything crashes and burns the minute the girl lays eyes on Steve. Then just as always, they go for Bucky. 

Don't get Steve wrong, he loves Bucky. They've been friends forever, and he'd do anything for Bucky. He wonders what compelled him to become Steve's friend, when he had tons of friends, even when he was little. Steve still wonders how he became Bucky's best friend, and he always will. But he can't help but be so _jealous_ of Bucky. 

Bucky doesn't even have to try with the ladies, he could barely look in their direction, and they'd be lining up for him or getting on their backs for him. Bucky doesn't have to try, but Steve has to fight so hard to be noticed, whether by a dame, or by anyone else.

Bucky said "Aww c'mon Stevie, it'll be great! I have a feelin' about this girl, I think you two will really hit it off!" 

 

 •~•~•

 

They don't hit it off. Not at all. The second she laid eyes on him, she wrinkled her nose a little, and turned to whisper to her friend, aka Bucky's date. Typical. Why does he even bother?

Steve looked over at Bucky, and Bucky gave him a genuine apologetic look. He's gotten that look with every date Bucky has dragged him too, Steve questions if he really feels bad anymore. Not that he has ever doubted Bucky, but he can't help but wonder. 

They headed off to a movie theater, watching some movie Steve has lost interest in seeing as soon as they met up with the girls. Bucky was talking quietly and giggling with his date, while Steve sat two seats away from his. Even she was trying to compete for Buckys' attention. 

About partway through the flick, Steve couldn't take it anymore. He didn't say anything, he just got up out of his chair, and walked out. Not bothering to see whether or not Bucky was coming after him. He just wanted to get home.

 

•~•~•

 

Turns out, Bucky did come after him. The theater wasn't far from their place, so Steve didn't mind walking. The cool night air felt good. Steve continuously ignored Bucky calling his name, and quickly got his housekey out, fumbling to put it in the keyhole. 

Bucky was close behind and said "Steve! For God's sake man, slow down! For an Asthmatic, you sure can walk fast...Steve!"

Steve finally got the door open and quickly kicked to close it, as Bucky bound up the stairs, stopping the door with his hand. He pushed it opened and closed it behind him, turning the lock. Then he said "Steve! Seriously, this ain't funny, come on!" 

Steve headed straight for their bathroom and slammed the door shut, but didn't get a chance to lock it, because Bucky was now in the small space with him. 

The older man blocked the only exit, and Steve just turned until his back was facing him, his hands on his tiny hips. 

Bucky held his arms out and said "Dude! That was not cool, what happened??"

Steve didn't answer, because he felt tears in his eyes. His bottom lip quivered, and he swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He just hung and shook his head, rubbing the tears that fell down his cheeks. 

 _Breathe, Rogers._ He said to himself. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He could still feel Bucky's presence behind him, only now it was closer. 

Bucky softly asked "Steve?" Slowly reaching his hand out to touch him. "Stevie?"

And right as his finger tips touched Steve's shoulder, Steve quickly turned and said "Don't!" Before pushing past Bucky, squeezing his way out, before walking into the kitchen. 

Bucky was hot on his heels and groaned. He said "Steve! Steve Goddammit, would you fuckin' _look at me-_ "

Steve quickly turned on his heel and yellled "What, Bucky? _What??_ What do you gotta say to me?"

Bucky stood there, not saying a word as Steve couldn't fight the tears anymore. He hung his head and quietly sobbed, slowly sitting down in one of their chairs at the table. 

He hunched his little body over, and carted his fingers through his hair. He heard footsteps approaching and then a hand on his back. He didn't wanna look up and he quietly asked "Why doesn't anyone want me, Buck?"

Bucky swallowed and muttered "That ain't true, Pal. There's someone that wants you."

Steve snorted and asked "Yeah right, where?"

The brunette hummed and said "Well, ya got one right in front of you." 

Steve opened his eyes and slslowly looked up, until he was met with that smile he's loved as long as he could remember. 

Steve then rolls his eyes and said "You know what I mean, Buck."

Bucky nodded and said "Yeah, I _do_ know what you mean." His smile slowly spreading. 

The blond raised his eyebrow and Steve sighed and said "Yeah right." 

The brunette asked "Does it look like I'm goofin' with ya, Stevie? I mean it."

Steve didn't believe it. He couldn't, this is _Bucky_. Bucky Barnes, master of charm. Bucky Barnes, the man that's fucked just about every dame in Brooklyn, whether she was single or taken. Plus, Bucky ain't Queer.

Bucky continued to rub Steve's back, rubbing soft circles along his crooked spine. Steve asked "So what, you're soft on me, Barnes?"

Bucky smiled and asked "Haven't I always been? Took ya long enough."

Okay, now Steve was confused. He said "But...Boy's are supposed to like girls..."

Bucky chuckled and said "Well, maybe this schmuck swings for both. Well, 'cept you're the only fella I've ever really wanted. I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner. Figured with that brain of yours, you'd have noticed sooner, Rogers."

Steve felt his face get hot, but Bucky just kept smiling. _He really wasn't kidding._ The blond swallowed and quietly asked "When...Did you know?"

Bucky said "Well, probably when I was 13 or 14. I always thought of you differently, Stevie. I mean you're my best friend, you mean more to me than anythin' else. I guess by that time I just looked at you differently one day. Jus thought you knew."

Steve shrugged and asked "When would I know, Buck? I can't tell if someone's bein' sweet on me." 

Bucky chuckled and said "Yeah, no shit. But that's okay, nothin' to worry about...I really love you, you _do_ know that, right?"

Steve smiled a little and asked "You do?"

Bucky gave him a stern look and asked "Really? Course I do. You're the sweetest part of me Steve, there's nothing in this life or another life, that I wouldn't do for you. You know that, don't ya?"

Steve nodded and said "I know." 

The brunette nodded and said "Good. And forget those broads, they don't deserve you. None of them do. If they can't see you like I see you, then I guess that's just their loss. Cause I want you, just as you are or whatever happens in the future, I want you. And that's all that matters to me."

That made Steve feel better. His smile grew and Bucky said "There it is, there's that pretty smile. Prettiest smile in the whole world."

They fell into silence, spending the next few minutes just looking at each other. Steve knows Bucky is gonna be shipping off soon, and that scares Steve more than anything. The biggest thing on his mind is _what if he never comes back?_  

Tons of men die in war, has been since time began. Some are lucky to come back with a missing limb or a severe wound, but are still alive. Then there's the extremely rare cases that come back without a scratch on them. Steve prays Bucky is one of those, not a scratch on him. 

Steve then broke the silence and asked "Are you scared?" Bucky must've zoned out while staring into the blondes blue green eyes, and was brought back to reality. Steve then said "I'm terrified." 

The brunette swallowed and looked down, before looking back up. He said "A little. But I'll be alright Stevie. I can't die, cause I gotta make sure your Punk ass stays out of trouble."

They both laughed and Bucky took his hand off Steve's back, and used it to gently take the blonds chin in it, keeping his gaze fixed on him. That's when Bucky leaned in and those pouty lips that's driven so many girls, including Steve, wild, were now finally on his own.

Okay, maybe Steve has had a little crush on his best guy, but he always tried to ignore it, in fear it could ruin their friendship. But he let his eyes flutter closed, and slowly kissed him back.

Bucky pulled back and said "From now on, all it ever should be is you and me, Pal." Steve nodded in agreement and kissed him again, knowing everything would be okay.

 

•~•~•

 

_**2014 • Washington, D.C.** _

 

"You're my mission. You're. My. _Mission!_ " The Winter soldier pulled his metal arm back to deliver the final blow, and complete his final mission. With Project Insight, _HYDRA_ would have no use for him anymore, and he knows what would happen once he returned to base. And he was okay with that.

But now Project Insight has failed, thanks to his target and a man with wings. He managed to stop the man with wings, and was about to finish the mission. The Captain's body was bruised, growing weak from the bullets in his body.

He ignored the Captain's claims that he knew the Asset. Though he actually does remember him, but he's pretending not to. Last time he remembered him, it brought him nothing but pain. He just had to fight it, and take him out.

He was ready to finish it, but he hesitated, sentimentality clouding his judgement. He couldn't let it, but he didn't finish it. That's when the Captain spoke. "Then finish it. Cause I'm with you till then end of the line."

 _No. It couldn't be._ The Winter Soldier's eyes slowly widened, tears filling them. He remembers saying that to the Captain. He remembered him again. He's the Bucky. 

The wrecked helicarrier creaked and suddenly, the floor was giving out. The Asset quickly held on and watched as his target fell through the glass, falling all the way down to the river, before disappearing into the water.

He could just let him drown, and his mission would be complete. No. He couldn't. No matter what they would do to him, he couldn't let him die. He was trying so hard to have the Asset remember him, and he didn't wanna hurt him, but did what he had to.

And after 70 years of pain and torture, misery, and having no choice or free will, he _finally_ got to make a choice. He let go of what he was holding onto, and fell.

 

•~•~•

 

He dragged the captain's body to the edge of the shore, and let him drop down onto the Earth. He stood and watched as he coughed up water, but his eyes didn't open. 

He remembers the Captain being smaller, more frail. He remembers kissing him and the Captain kissing him back. 

So he slowly got down next to him, and leaned over him, before gently pressing his lips to the blonds. He did it a couple of times, the Captain not kissing back. But that was okay. 

When he pulled back, he looked at his bruised face, and laid his hand on his heart, feeling it's slow but there beat. That's when he remembered something else. He remembers seeing himself from another life, and remembers saying _"Don't do anything stupid until I get back."_ Before leaving his target.

So he looked back up at the Captain's face and swallowed. He muttered "Don't do anything stupid until I get back." His voice rough from disuse. Then he stood and walked off, silently praying he could see the other man again.


End file.
